Teen Titans Go!: Bloopers
by gman5846
Summary: Here's A Lot Of Bloopers From The Past Few Episodes! Enjoy! TTG Belongs To DC
1. Chapter 1

**Waffles:**

Director: Waffles Song, Take 1. ACTION!

Beast Boy & Cyborg Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes! Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Director: CUT! (Starts Laughing)

Cyborg: (Laughing) We're Sorry! We Kinda Messed Up The Script Right Here!

Beast Boy: We Mean't To Say Waffles! (Laughs Hard)

Director: Ok, Take 2.

Cyborg: Waffles, Waffles, Waffles! (Music Stops Playing) Hey! Where's Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Hold On A Second!

(Toilet Flushes)

(Beast Boy Arrives)

Beast Boy: Waffles, Waffles, Waffles!

(Cyborg Looking Confused)

Director: Cut, Cut, CUT!

* * *

**Books:**

Director: Ending Scene Take 3. ACTION!

(The Titans Just Stand There Silently Until)

Beast Boy BURP! Phew! I Don't Remember Eating That!

Director: Cut..

(The Titans Are In Disgust Because Of Beast Boy)

Cyborg: I Can't Believe It!

Robin: That's The 3rd Time!

Starfire: What Did You Even Eat?

Beast Boy Sorry Everyone, I Had A Big Mac For Lunch! Ok I'm Alright Now, Sorry!

(Cuts To A Scene With The Pelicans)

Director: And ACTION!

(The Pelicans Begin To Shoot Fish From Their Mouths Chasing Starfire)

Starfire: There Has To Be A Way To- (A Fish Gets In Her Mouth) ACK! *cough* *cough* Get This- ACK! I Think I Swallowed A Fish.

(The Pelicans Start Laughing)

Director: Cut!

(Cuts To A Scene With The Titans Sitting In A Couch)

Director: Take 4, ACTION!

(The Titans Just Sit There Until A Rat Shows By)

Beast Boy: AAH! A RAT!

(The Titans Run To Panic)

Director: CUT!

* * *

**Be Mine:**

Director: Marker, ACTION!

Robin: Starfire, Will You Marry Me?

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Robin: (Gets Shocked Buts Start Laughing Too) Ha-Ha, Sorry! Wrong Line! I Must've Read The Wrong Script!

(Cuts To A Scene Where Terra Shows Up)

Director: Ok Take 2, ACTION!

Beast Boy: TERRA! I Missed You So Much Girl! Did You Miss Me?

Terra: Beast Boy. I Have Been Waiting For This Moment! Just Like When Robin & Starfire Started To Date Off Screen Right? They Are Just A Couple In Real Life Off Screen, No One Doesn't Even Notice That They Date Off Screen And-

Robin: I Can Hear You Terra!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Terra: (Giggles) Sorry About That.. (Laughs)

(Cuts To A Scene Where Robin Watches Tv)

Director: Take 1, ACTION!

Starfire: There You Are Valentine!

Robin: AAH! NO MORE ARROWS!

(Shoots Arrow At His Butt)

Robin: YEOUCH!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Director: CUT!

(Cuts To The Scene At A Valentines Party)

Director: Take 1, ACTION!

Cyborg: (Looks At Jinx) May I Have This Dance? (Security Guard Tazers Him)

Cyborg: OW! What's Wrong With You?!

Security Guard: Step Away From Your Mother!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Security Guard: Hey That's Not Funny! What Did I Do?!

Jinx: You Said Step Away From Your Mother! (Laughs Hard)

Security Guard: Oops.. Sorry!

Director: Take 3, Action!

Starfire: I Have One Last Valentine's Present For You Robin.

Robin: Oh Really, How About This! (Kisses Her Hard Ended In A Make Out)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Director: CUT!

(Cuts To A Scene When Terra Shows Up)

Director: Take 2, Action!

Terra: Sorry Raven, But I Like To Share- (Her Phone Rings) Hold On.. (Picks Up Phone) Hello? Mom! I Told You Not To Call Me I'm In A Middle Of-

Beast Boy: Oh Boy... CUT! (Puts Hand On Camera)

* * *

**Crazy Day:**

Director: Take 1, Action!

Robin: There Is No Point! Isn't That?

All Titans Except Raven: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (They All Cough)

Cyborg: Gah.. That's Too Much...

Beast Boy: I Need A Break..

Director: CUT!

(Cuts To A Scene In Raven's Room)

Director: Take 2, Action!

Raven: Oh.. What A Headache... I Really Need Piece And Quiet Today.. (Enters Living Room)

(Suddenly Robin Is Missing)

Director: CUT! Where's Robin?

Raven: I Don't Know.

(Enters Starfire's Room)

Raven: Robin! What Are You Doing In-

(Sees Robin & Star Sleeping Together)

Raven: Gah!

(Robin Starfire & Raven Start Screaming)

Starfire: Raven. GET OUT!

Raven: Ok! Sorry!

* * *

**Rocks & Water:**

(Shows A Scene In A Restaurant)

Director: Take 2, Action!

Robin: Mmmm.. Candlelight, (His Hand Gets Caught On Fire) GAAAHH! SOMEONE CALL 911! MY HAND IS ON FIRE! HELP!

(Beast Boy Starts Laughing But Starfire Slaps Him In The Face)

Beast Boy: Sorry...

Director: Cut!

Director: Take 3..

Robin: Mmmm.. Candlelight, Clothed Napkins, Uhhh.. I Forgot the Rest..

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Starfire: The Forks Robin.. (Starts Laughing)

Robin (Laughs) Sorry.. Mistakes Happen.. I Really Need Another Take

Director: Ok Let's Go Again!

Director: Action!

Robin: Oh, My, I Think I Ordered You A Spaghetti! I Might Need Some Help Star

(They Begin To Slurp Spaghetti In Their Mouths Attempting To Kiss Which They Did)

Director: CUT! Where's Cyborg?

Cyborg: Sorry!

(Toilet Flushes)

(Cyborg Enters The Set Eating Too Much Spaghetti Making Robin & Starfire Confused)

Director Oh My, CUT!

* * *

**Nose Mouth:**

Director: Take 1, ACTION!

Beast Boy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAMA?! (Covers Mouth)

Raven: (Drops Pizza) I Was Just Wondering The Same Thing About YOU! To Infinity, And, BEYOND!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Raven: (Chuckles) Sorry, I Was Trying Too Hard To Be Funny. (Giggles) I Need Some Lunch.

(Cuts To A Scene In The Kitchen)

Director: Speed Marker, Take 3, Action!

(Starfire Starts Screaming)

Starfire: HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?! (Begins Wrapping Her Head) She Has Given Me.. (Reveals Hair To Look Like Sonic) The Big Hair!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Starfire: What? What Are You Laughing About?! (Looks At Hair) Huh? (Laughs) Real Funny Robin!

Director: Ok, Let's Go Again!

Starfire: She Has Given Me.. (Reveals Hair To Look Like Marge Simpson) The Big Hair!

(Everyone Starts Laughing Again)

Starfire: What? What's So Funny? (Looks At Hair) Robin!

Starfire: She Has Given Me.. (Reveals Hair To Look Like Aqualad's Hair) The Big Hair!

(Everyone Starts Laughing Once Again)

Starfire: Huh? (Looks At Hair) DARN IT ROBIN!

Director: Ok, Let's Go Again!

(Cuts To A Scene In Beast Boy's Room)

Director: Action!

Raven: Well You Can Still Change Into Animals, Any Animal I Want. (Begins Changing Him To Donkey, Elephant, Monkey, And A Princess.)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Beast Boy: Great, Now I'm A Princess.. (Smacks His Head)

Raven: Sorry!

Director: CUT! Let's Go To Lunch!

(All Of The Cast Go To Lunch)

**Stay Tuned For More Bloopers In Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams:**

Ok, Take 2, ACTION!

Starfire: Goodnight Raven!

Robin: Goodnight Starfire!

Cyborg: Goodnight Shrek!

Beast Boy: Night Rob- Wait What?

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Cyborg: (Chuckles) I'm Sorry! Just Because He's Green Doesn't Mean I Call Him Names! (Laughs)

(Cuts To A Scene In Robin's Room)

Director: Take 3, Action!

(Robin Kisses Silkie But Throws Him Away In Disgust)

Robin: BLEH! Tastes Like He Didn't Brushes His Teeth! (Coughs)

Director: CUT!

(Cuts To A Scene In Beast Boy's Room)

(Beast Boy Kicks Silkie Out Of His Room Until..)

Cyborg: Ow! My Leg!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Beast Boy: Sorry Cy!

Director: Ok, Let's Go Again!

* * *

**The Mask:**

(Cuts To A Scene Where The Titans Begin To Leave)

Director: Marker! And ACTION!

Robin: Hey! Where Are You Guys Going?

Starfire: If You Cannot Share Your Secret With Us, Then We Can No Longer Be Teen Titans.

Cyborg: That's Right! We're Outta Here!

Raven: Just Go *bleep* Yourself!

(Everyone Gets Shocked What Raven Said But Starts Laughing)

Beast Boy: Yo Mama, Language!

Raven: (Covers Mouth) Sorry!

Director: And Action!

Cyborg: I've Never Seen You Act So Crazy! (Begins Dreaming About Robin & Starfire Making Out)

Director: CUT! (Laughs)

(Everyone Starts Laughing As Well)

Cyborg: What? (Looks At Dream Cloud) COME ON ROBIN!

Director: Ok Let's Go Again!

* * *

**I'm The Sauce:**

(Cuts To A Scene Where Robin Begins To Do The Spaghetti Dance)

Director: ACTION!

Robin: Here It Comes! The Spaghetti Dance! (Instead Does The Floss)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Robin: Oops.. Sorry. I Just Wanted It To Be Viral!

(Cuts To A Scene With Terra & Raven)

Director: Take 2! ACTION!

(Terra Begins To Pick Up A Boulder But Accidentally Throws It)

**CRASH!**

Cyborg: MY LEGS!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Terra: (Giggles) Sorry Cy! Wow, This Is The Second Time That They Hit His Legs! (Laughs)

Director: Take 3!

(Terra Tries To Pick Up A Boulder But It's Stuck)

Director: CUT!

Terra: What's Wrong With My Powers? (Attempts To Make It Move But It Crashes Again)

Cyborg: MY OTHER LEG!

Terra: (Smacks Her Head) Oh Boy...

(Cuts To A Scene On The Roof)

Director: And, Action!

Raven: Hey Cloud! Yo Mom Sucks At This Episode!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Raven: (Looks Shocked But Laughs) Sorry! Now That's A Yo Mama Joke! WOO!

Director: Ok, CUT!

* * *

**Mouth Hole:**

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin In A Castle)

Robin: Hello?

(Starfire Appears In The Castle Making Silly Faces At Him)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Robin: (Snorts And Waves His Hands Around)

(Cuts To A Scene Outside The HIVE Tower)

Director: Marker, ACTION!

Robin: Ok Titans, The Hive Is Planning- (Looks At Beast Boy & Starts Laughing) I'm Sorry! He Has, Something In His Nose!

(Everyone On The Set Except Beast Boy Starts Laughing)

Beast Boy: What? (Revealing That A Booger Is In His Nose)

Cyborg: Make Up! (Laughs Hard)

(Beast Boy Gets Booger Out Of His Nose)

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin & Starfire In The HIVE Tower)

Director: And Action!

Starfire: Robin, Kiss Me.

Robin: You Got It! (Kisses Her Hard And Ended In A Make Out)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Beast Boy: Whoa! (Grabs Camera Out And Takes Picture) #Robstar Moment. (Laughs)

(Cuts To A Scene With Raven Reading A Book In The Tower)

Beast Boy: Something's Wrong With Your Communicator, Over.

(Raven Throws Beast Boy Out Of The Living Room)

**CRASH!**

Cyborg: MY LEG!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Raven: Jeez, What's Up With His Legs?

Director: CUT!

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin & Starfire Sitting On The Tower's Roof)

Director: Take 4, ACTION!

Starfire: This Is The Perfect Environment For The Whistling! No Distractions, Plenty Of Air, Now Observe, (She Tries To Whistle But Spits Instead)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Director: CUT!

Robin: Star, That's Gross! (Spits)

Starfire: Sorry! (giggles)

Starfire: (Begins To Whistle)

Robin: (Watches Her Whistle) So Beautiful.. That Hair, Those Eyes.

Starfire: What A Festinating Way To Start The Whistle! Did It Have The Bold Lips As Well?

Robin: Uh Huh! Uh Huh!

Starfire: Now It Is Your Turn! Simply Control As Stream Of Air By Pressing Your Lips Together.

Robin: Okie Dokie! (Kisses Her Hard Again Which Ended Up In Another Make Out)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Director: CUT! Jesus! Let's Go To Lunch!

Robin: Wanna Have Mcdonalds?

Starfire: Sure! I Love The Big Macs!

(They Both Go To Lunch)

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Part 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terra-Ized:**

Director: Morning Song Take 4, ACTION!

Robin: (Begins Singing) Morning, Morning, Morning Morning Morn-WHOA! (Trips)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Robin: Did I Even See A Wet Floor Sign? (Chuckles)

Director: And Action!

Robin: Let's See What You've Got!

(Terra Begins To Use Her Powers But Accidentally Floats Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: WHOA! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!

Terra: Sorry! I'm Trying My Best! (Throws Him Off The Tower)

Beast Boy: (Does The Goofy Scream)

Terra: Oops.. (Laughs)

Director: And, Action!

Robin: Titan Test! (Begins To Launch Out Of A Cannon But Explodes)

Robin: (Covered In Dust) Ouch...

* * *

**Starfire The Terrible:**

Director: Tails Slate, Marker, ACTION!

Robin: Motorcycle Monday Baby! (Tries To Start Motorcycle) Come On! When Does That Thing Turn-WHOAH! (The Motorcycle Starts To Go On Top Speed)

(Everyone On The Set Started To Run)

Beast Boy: Shut It Off! SHUT IT OFF!

Robin: I'm Trying! WHOAH! (Crashes Into The Camera)

Raven: Great, Now We Need A New Camera..

(Cuts To A Scene In Robin's Room With Robin & Starfire)

Starfire: I Could Destroy, A Year Supply Of Your Hair Gel!

Robin: Gah! Why, (Speaks Gibberish) You Have To Get Real Sick Of It You-

(Starfire Blasts All Of The Gel But Gets All Over Them)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Starfire: (Spits) Sorry! What Does It Even Taste Like?

Robin: Slime! (Spits) Bleh!

(Cuts To A Scene In Starfire's Room)

Starfire: I Must Work On My Maniacal Laugh. (Clears Throat) (Giggles) (Clears Throat) (Evil Laughs) (Clears Throat Again) (Sounds Like A Chicken)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Starfire: (Giggles) I'm Sorry! Why Did I Sound Like A Chicken?

Director: Cut!

* * *

**A Cat's Fancy:**

(Cuts To A Scene Where Robin Finds Starfire Laying On The Ground)

Robin: Starfire! (Walks Towards Her) Wake Up.. Wake Up Star..

Starfire: BOO!

Robin: (Screams Like A Girl)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Starfire: I Just Wanted It To Be A Prank On The Youtube! (Laughs)

Robin: Good One Star! (Laughs)

Director, Take 2!

Robin: Wake Up Star... (Gasps) I Got It! (Kisses Her Hard)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Director: Jeez! CUT!

Starfire: (whispers) Robin? Is That A- (Sees Eddie The Ostrich)

Eddie The Ostrich: Ah Ha Ha! Oh, Sorry. Wrong Show.

Ostriches: Hey Guys Look! Eddie Is At The Wrong Show! (They All Laugh Like Him)

(Robin & Starfire Both Laugh Like Him As Well)

Director: Ok Good Joke! Cut!

Starfire: (whispers) Robin? Is That A- (Sees Baldi)

Robin: No! Please Don't Hurt Us!

Baldi: What Is This Place? Oops, Wrong Studio! (Laughs)

Director: CUT!

Starfire: (whispers) Robin? Is That A- (Long Pause) (They Both Looked At Each Other Then Snorted And Laughed Hard)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing As Well)

Starfire: Sorry! I Wasn't Ready!

Robin: Me Neither!

Director: Ok, Let's Go Again!

Starfire: (whispers) Robin? Is That A Kitty? (But The Kitty Is Missing)

Director: CUT! Where's The Cat?

Kitty: Wait!

(Toilet Flushes)

(The Kitty Enters The Set Then Takes A Nap)

Director: UGH! Let's Go To Lunch!

Robin: What Do You Want To Eat?

Starfire: I Guess Some Pizza.

Robin: Sure! (They Both Walk To Lunch)

* * *

**More Coming Up On Part 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Backstage:**

Beast Boy: (Eating His Pizza) Mmm! This Pizza Is Delicious!

Cyborg: Hey Beast Boy, Wanna Go Back Filming?

Beast Boy: Hold On! (Finishes Eating Pizza) Ok I'm Ready!

Cyborg: Ok!

* * *

**I See** **You:**

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin & Starfire At The Car)

Director: Speed! Hold On, Let Me Check Focus.

Robin: What Do You Want To Do After We Finish Filming?

Starfire: We Should See The New Guardians Of The Galaxy Movie.

Robin: Yeah, That Should Be An Interesting Movie.

Starfire: You Think Beast Boy & Cyborg Are Doing Their Own Stakeout?

Robin: Yeah, I Bet They Are Doing It On Their Own.

Director: Ok I Got It.

(Cuts To A Scene In The Living Room)

Starfire: Ooh! What's The Stakeout?

Cyborg: Only The Best Ways To..

(Long Pause)

Cyborg: (Starts Laughing)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

(Cuts To A Scene Where Beast Boy & Cyborg Sing The Stakeout Song)

Both: STAKEOUT!

Cyborg: Staying Up Real Late!

Both: STAKEOUT!

Cyborg: Puke Up What'cha Ate!

Both: STAKEOUT!

Beast Boy: It's Just What We Do!

Both: STAKEOUT!

Cyborg: Shrek, Donkey!

Beast Boy: Wait What?

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Cyborg: Sorry! Wrong Pair! (laughs)

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin & Starfire At A Restaurant)

Starfire: I'd Never Knew These Stakeout's Was Made For Stakeout's.

Robin: And For *bleep*ing Her Right In The *bleep*!

(Everyone Gets Shocked About What Robin Said But Starts Laughing)

Robin: (Covers Mouth) Sorry! I Just Wanted It To Be Viral On Youtube! (laughs)

Director: Take 3..

Starfire: I Am Learning So Much For You Robin! But Are We Not Breaking Rule 3? The Concealment?

Robin: It's Called- Uh... What's My Line Again?

Starfire: (giggles) Hiding In Plain Sight!

Robin: (Starts Laughing) I Always Forgot!

Director: Ok Let's Go Again!

Starfire: I Do! But First, You Must Excuse Me, While I Put On My Face.

Robin: Oh Yeah! Lips To Lips Is Finally Happening!

**20 Minutes** **Later:**

Robin: (yawns) What's Star Taking So Long?

Starfire: (Drinks Beer) I AM READY ROBBIE POO!

Robin: Gah! Star?! What Are You Doing?!

Starfire: I Don't Care What I'm Doing! I'm Just Drinking Some Great *bleep*!

Robin: That's Beer Star.

Starfire: This Is Beer? (Throws Beer At The Camera) Screw This! Oh! I'm Sorry Is The Camera Broke? Oh I'm Sorry! Did I Ruin The Episode?

* * *

**The Academy:**

Raven: Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin,

Beast Boy: Dude When Will It End?

Cyborg: I Don't Know.. (Puts Hand On The Camera)

(Cuts To A Scene Where Raven Makes A Movie)

Director: Take 1, ACTION!

Raven: Great Scott! It's Filthy Like A Horse!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Raven: Filthy Like A Hor- (Starts Laughing)

(Cuts Backstage With The Titans Changing In Their Formal Outfits)

Robin: What Do You Think? (Wearing A Red Tuxedo With A Black Bow-Tie)

Cyborg: You Look Handsome Dude!

Starfire: What About Me? (Shows Her Wearing A Long Green Dress)

(All Of The Boys Have Their Jaws Dropped)

Robin: Wow Star, You Look Beautiful In That Dress..

Starfire: (Walks Closer To Robin) I Sure Do.. (They Both Kissed Softly)

Beast Boy: Dude.. This Always Happens Every time..

Cyborg: Yeah.. Let's Go To Mcdonalds.

(Cuts To A Scene Back At The Stage)

Beast Boy: YOU RIGGED THE GAME YO!

Robin: Are You Sure? The Academy Made Those- (Suddenly A Streaker Shows By)

Streaker: WOOOO! HI MOM! YEAH BOI! (Runs Away)

(Long Pause The Titans Look At Each Other Snorted & Started Laughing Hard)

Raven: Oh Boy! That's So Going On The Internet!

Starfire: I Know! (Laughs Hard)

Robin: I'm Sorry, I Can't! I Can't! (Continues Lauging)

Director: Ok Cut!

* * *

**Matched:**

Director, Take 1, ACTION!

Cyborg: And Starfire's Ideal Match Is.. (Makes Drum Noise)

**10 Minutes Later:**

(The Cast Just Stand There Waiting)

Robin: Why Is It Taking So Long?

(It Reveals Her Match)

Cyborg: Eddie The Ostrich! Wait, What?

Eddie The Ostrich: Ah Ha-Ha! I'm In Love With A Long Haired Chick!

(Everyone Looks At Eddie)

Eddie The Ostrich: Oh, Sorry. Wrong Show.

Director: Take 2,

Cyborg: Is That A Shark Tank In A Living Room?! Where Did You Get The Sharks From?! Is That In Even Safe?! WHAT THE *bleep* IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Robin: Hey Cy, Watch Your Language!

Cyborg: (Covers Mouth) Oops..

Director: Ok, Let's Go Again!

(Cuts To A Scene In The Rooftop)

Director: And Action!

(Raven Walks To The Wedding Stand Until She Trips)

Raven: WHOA! (trips)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Aquaman: Are You Ok Miss?

Raven: Yes I'm Fine, I Guess The Dress Was Longer Than I Thought.. Jeez.

Director: Take 2.

(Raven Walks To The Wedding Stand But Robin & Starfire Are Missing)

Director: CUT! Where The *bleep* Is Robin & Starfire?!

Aquaman: I Don't Know, I Guess They're Backstage..

Raven: Let Me Go Check. (Goes Backstage)

(Goes To The Girl's Bathroom With Robin & Starfire Making Out)

Aquaman: What The? (Starts Screaming)

(All Four Of Them Start Screaming)

Robin: RAVEN! How Many Times Have We Told You?!

Raven: Sorry! (Runs Away)

(Cuts To A Scene Back In The Rooftop)

Cyborg: Looks Like Beast Boy's Ideal Match Is..

(Reveals His Match)

Cyborg: ME?!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Cyborg: Looks Like It Was A REAL Error! (laughs)

Director: Ok, Let's Go To Lunch!

(Everyone Goes To Lunch)

* * *

**There's More Coming Up On Part 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: This Will Be The Last Part Of The Bloopers, Enjoy!**

**Dude Relax:**

Director: And Action!

Robin: Oh Yes, Very Funny But Knock It- (Gets Electrocuted While The Other Titans Gets Electrocuted As Well)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

Cyborg: Man! We Need To Test The Elevator.

Director: Speed Marker! Action!

Cyborg: With This! (Gives Robin A Electric Dog Collar)

Robin: Ahh.. (Gets Electrocuted) OW! GET THIS THING OFF! GET THIS THING OFF! (Breaks Camera) Sorry..

**Hey Pizza!:**

Cyborg: Pizza Guy Was Late? Like When Robin & Starfire Date Off-

Robin: I CAN HEAR YOU CYBORG!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing)

(Cuts To A Scene Where The Pizza Guy Arrives)

Pizza Guy: Pizza Delivery!

Director: CUT! You're Supposed To Say Hey Pizza.

Pizza Guy: Oh. Right..

Director: Take 2!

(The Elevator Opens But The Pizza Guy Is Missing)

Director: CUT! Where's The Pizza Guy?

Pizza Guy: Hold On A Sec!

(Toilet Flushes)

Beast Boy: Dude, What's Up With People Using The Bathroom?

Cyborg: I Don't Know Beastie.

(Cuts To A Scene With Robin & Starfire)

Robin: Sorry About The Swimming Pool Star.

Starfire: I'm Happy The Citizens Of The Seniors-

(Long Pause)

Starfire: (Starts Laughing)

Director: CUT!

Starfire: I Would Still Like To Model The Bikini For You.

Robin: What? (Speaks Gibberish)

**20 Minutes** **Later:**

Robin: Star, HURRY UP!

(Shows Beast Boy In The Bikini)

Robin: EW GROSS!

Beast Boy: I'm Sexy And I Know It!

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Beast Boy: Now That's Gonna Be Viral! (laughs)

Director: Ok Cut!

Starfire: Ready? (She Walks To Robin & Silkie Wears The Bikini)

Robin: (Gags & Throws Up On The Camera) Sorry! Again!

Director: CUT!

Robin: Sorry About The Swimming Pool- (The Streaker Shows By Again)

Streaker: I'm Back Mother*bleep*ers! WOO! (Runs Away)

(Everyone On The Set Starts Laughing Hard)

Robin: I Can't Take It Anymore! (Laughs Hard)

Starfire: Me Too! (Continues Laughing)

Director: (Continues Laughing) Ok, I Need To Go Home Now! That's A Wrap! (Continues Laughing)

(All Of The Characters On The Set Continues Laughing)

Raven: (Starting To Have Laughing Tears) Oh Man! I Can't Anymore! (laughs)

Beast Boy: Now That's How You Wrap Up A Blooper Show! (Continues Laughing)

Cyborg: Woo Wee! (Continues Laughing)

Robin: (Continues Laughing) Well, That Wraps Up Our Bloopers! Hopefully We'll Make A Sequel To It Soon! By Putting Our Movie & More Episodes! (Continues Laughing Until He Has Tears In His Eyes)

Starfire: Thanks For Watching Our Bloopers! (Laughs Hard)

All: Bye! (They All Continued To Laugh)

(Screen Fades To Black)

**The End! Like & Review!**


End file.
